A Peache's Soul
by shoujo-goddess
Summary: its set in a small georgia town. it kind of talks about social standing i geusse. a kindof southern? western? i dont know what georgias considered. romeo and juliet. nothing but kidXmaka love! rated
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay this is my first fanfic. I just found out I can use my DOC manager a few minutes ago. Kay. The time now is 2:08 pm. Let's see how long this'll take. Okay so summary is that this is in a small town in Georgia. I warn you now it's a kidXmaka story. chapter one here it is! review!

Maka/Normal POV:

Ever since she can remember Mister Death was the mayor. In fact this made sense, considering it was his family that had founded the small town. The town had extreme pride in itself, more likely the family that founded it than anything else.

The Death family had fought alongside George Washington in the revolutionary war, had fought to keep their slaves against Abraham Lincoln, and had financially assisted in the Texans fight against the Spanish, they were there for the declaration of independence, and everyone was sure a Death had their name on it too. Now there where some things she knew about Death 'City', well more likely the families.

The Deaths came from old money, and ran the town. Were involved in town organizations and activities in every way, if a woman were to marry into the Death family her family would be allowed to carry on, with the exception of being more involved in town activities. They were always proper ladies and gentlemen.

The Steins all had to practice medicine. Well they didn't HAVE to, it was just that they did. It was their way of making a living. There was always a Stein that was smarter than the rest, one that always did the best in medicine. They were always a strange dangerous group though.

The Evans all were gifted in music, it didn't matter what an Evans played. The chances were that they would be exceptional at it. They were known for producing one in every third generation, a child that was an amazing conductor. If an Evans couldn't play an instrument then they could sing beautifully if they weren't that one child in every third generation.

The Thompsons used to have money, but now they were broke. Even when they did have money though they were known for being criminals of one way or another. They were old friends of the Deaths so everyone excepted them. Though everyone also expected them to marry into the Death family one way or another, a Thompson was considered lucky if they caught the fancy of the first cousin of the Death family heir. Nevertheless they still aimed for marrying the heir. The women were notorious flirts.

The Albarns didn't have money most of the time. Because their plantation wasn't doing so well, but they did produce superbly smart children, and occasionally their plantation did do rather well. Even though they didn't have money, that didn't mean they had to live in a regular house. Oh no. They had lived on that land all of the time they'd been in Death City. A big plantation house had always been Maka's home. Normally a family would have been shunned for its uncertainty, but they were old friends with the Evans, and the Steins so they weren't ignored.

Even as a young child though, Maka had never felt comfortable in the small town. It was the only place she knew though. It was the only place she felt tied to.

She had grown up knowing she was an Albarn and that meant she had to be friends with the youngest Evans heir, and some of the Stein children, but the Stein children were all teenagers by the time she was a toddler. So that just left the Evans boy. The two had been together since they were little, everyone expected them to get married once they were old enough. Maka had too, at one point, but Soul had always annoyed her in a small subconscious way. She was content just being his friend.

The five families always interacted as little as possible. They just stuck to their old ties with the other families. Though there was a party once a year when they all came together, and talked and laughed like they were all really good friends. This time of year always changed from winter, to spring, to summer, to fall.

It was at this party that she had first met the Death boy. He had golden eyes, black hair with strange white lines, slightly tanned skin, was rather scrawny, and wasn't that much taller than her, but all these features were considered normal for an heir to the Death family. In fact he was slightly shorter than her, but no one pointed this out. No one wanted to say there was something wrong with the boy.

He was standing with the Thompson sisters, and this was considered normal behavior. Maka had been standing with Soul, but he had been called away to perform the piano even if he was only seven at the time. So she walked around searching for her mother, or at least a Stein, or any child the same age as her. Not expecting to see the heir of the considerably most important family in the town standing all alone.

She saw him standing alone off to the side of the party, but he was still the center of attention. Everyone tried not to make it look like they were looking at him, but it was obvious they were.

Maka walked up to him mustering all her courage. Knowing this a good time as any to boost her families reputation. She quickly checked to make sure she was symmetrical, it wasn't unknown that the young Death had OCD. This was excepted by the town, as was every quirk of the Death family. No one would except the knowledge that they were less than perfect. In fact they somehow found a way to make every imperfection of that family seem like a plus. She often thought the town saw this as their life purpose; making the Death family seem even more amazing.

She suspected this was why he was so obsessed WITH perfection. She pulled out of her thoughst, and approached the boy.

"Hello" she said simply "Are you enjoying the party so far?"

"Yes. I am. Thank you for asking." He replied

"I noticed you all alone over here, weren't the Thompson sisters just with you?" she asked carefully, knowing this could become a rather touchy subject

"Yes, but they saw a member of the Stein family they thought handsome and left." He replied like all gentlemanly Death children should.

"I see. Aren't you lonely? Want to come and play with me sometime?" she asked. The conversation was going well, if she became the Death family's friend then her family would no longer be considered uncertain by even a few members of Death City society.

The boy looked at her as if she were some sort of alien, or even a new species of peach that had appeared out of nowhere. She quickly became flustered. The conversation was obviously not going as well as she first thought. She watched as her famallie's chances of advancing in the social world, and redeeming her family's reputation slowly slipped away.

"Um… Sorry you don't have to never mind." She answered quickly to his unspoken question. She noticed the Thompson girls making their way back to his side, and that Soul was looking for her." Sorry I have to leave now."

She quickly sped back to familiarity and comfort of being by Soul's side. Vowing to never speak like an idiot in front a Death again, but the boy stuck in her mind. He had looked so lonely and sad when she told him she had to leave, it sent a strange tingling sensation throughout her body.

She looked back only to see him talking seriously with the Thompson girls. She thought their names were Elizabeth, and Patricia. They were both giving her looks that said; 'this is ours.'

From then on she would do her best to avoid the Death boy, and his two suitors.

A/N: its now 4:04 pm. man! the things i do for this site! anyay! did you like it? review! 'gvMG.K,,;l''[p,jubhJYF FOOL! MY LEGEND DATES BACK TO THE 12TH CENTURY!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay! I'm totally on a role! I can't stop writing! Yay! Review! Also do you think I should put a lemon in here, later on I mean? Send me a message telling me! Or comment telling me what you think! Okay so this when their like 23.

Kid/Normal POV:

Kid had been walking down the street towards the 'Death City Library'. When he heard a familiar voice called out "Oh! Kid! Good to see you!" he turned to see Mrs. Thompson jogging toward him.

"Yes. What is it Mrs. Thompson?" he asked. She looked like she had something to tell him.

She looked almost nothing like her daughters. Where she was plump her daughters where skinny, although they all three had blonde hair and blue eyes, and Patti was the same height as her. She behaved nothing like her. Patti acted more like her father. While 'Liz behaved more like her mother. With the exception that they all enjoyed fashion, and gossip. Nothing happened in this town that the Thompson women didn't hear about first or spread around.

"Did you hear?" she asked.

"Evidently not. Because I have no idea what you're asking." he replied in a way he hoped was polite. ' I have to uphold the Death family name.' he thought to himself

"The Albarn girl is coming back!" She said this so enthusiastically he just had to pretend he knew who she was speaking of.

"Is that so? Well I did not hear that. I thank you for telling me." he told her. He knew it was lying, but not exactly. He really did not know who this Albarn girl is, and He did not know she was coming back. From where he didn't know, but before he could ask Mrs. Thompson that she had moved on saying "Oh! Did you hear?"

Abandoning his quest to regain Mrs. Thompson's attention, he continued down the street to the library.

'The Death City Library' was actually an old plantation house. Two stories, almost all the walls torn down on each floor. Replaced by book shelves than filled with books, it always smelled of dust, and print. He enjoyed the library it was so organized, and neat all the time.

He stepped through the door, and breathed in the musty air. He quickly headed over to the nearest shelf of books. Before he was even halfway there though, he was intercepted by Liz and Patti.

They had been together since they were small, and he knew everyone expected one of them to marry him, he did too at one point, but he soon realized that he would never be able to think of them in that way. They were like sisters to him, besides he was still trying to figure out who that girl was. She was a little girl he'd met at the annual 'Death City Ball' when he was seven. She had boldly come up to him, glowing of confidence, and asked him if he was lonely. She quickly left, looking noticeably panicked. When Liz and Patti came back, and he asked who she was they couldn't tell him.

The next year when he tried to find her at the ball, and ask who she was. She either somehow evaded him successfully, or didn't show up at all. The memory taunted him. Asking; "Who am I?" "Well do you think I am?"

"Kid. Hey! Kid!" he heard Liz practically shouting at him.

"Liz! This is a library! You have to be quiet!" he half shouted, half whispered at her. The two sisters giggled. Knowing he was never polite with them because he never felt the need to pretend to be something to his two friends since childhood.

"Did you hear?" asked Patti who it was obvious wanted to go look at books about giraffes. He sighed, he knew what they were going to say before they said it.

" The Albarn girl is coming back!" they both in unison


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: yay! Im totally on a roll! though this may go on for awhile cause im bad at ending stuff. Stories for example. Any way review! Chapter 3! Im gonna stop the whole POV thing. So… yeah. i dont think this cahpter is that long.

Maka:

Maka slammed shut her suitcase. All her stuff was now officially packed, she was slightly dreading and slightly excited about returning home. Her roommate Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. They had both graduated that year, having majored in the same field.

"Are you ready to go Maka-chan?" she asked gently. Tsubaki came from, a prominent Japanese family, that were actually important shareholders in a lot of companies. She had a car that her father had given her as congratulations on getting into a good American college.

"Yeah." She responded, giving her a reassuring smile. She silently noticed how Tsubaki let out a breath she obviously didn't know she'd been holding.

Tsubaki and her boyfriend Black Star were going to come with her, and stay with her for the summer before going up to California. So Black could 'show everybody what a big star he is', honestly Maka knew Tsubaki could do better than a self-absorbed, loud, noisy idiot.

Black had been studying acting, apparently he'd been on the stage since he was two. He kept saying he was a ninja, or at least he should play one in a play or movie. She had to suppress an eye roll at this, out habit of course.

As she was about to leave the room, she looked back as a wave of nostalgia hit. She remembered everything that ever happened in that tiny little dorm room in only few moments of standing in the doorway. She remembered they had been studying for their finals, the last test of their college careers. When Black came bursting into their room shouting about something she had to know. Maka quickly threw a book at him, followed by Tsubaki throwing a piece of Japanese literature at him. She choked back tears as she remembered how Black told her that her boyfriend for a year and a half, how Asura, was cheating on her with some whore named Arachni. She remembered how hard she cried. She also remembered how bad Black beat him up later. This made her smile.

She slowly left the dorm building, dragging her feet slightly as she went. Not wanting to leave the memories, all of them. The bad ones, the funny ones, the sad ones, and even the embarrassing ones. She stopped when she saw Tsubaki leaning against her car, waiting patiently. Her figure showing elegantly in her sundress.

"Hey. You ready to go?" asked Tsubaki.

"Yes." Maka responded as she put her suitcase in the trunk of the car.

"Okay. Let's go pick up Black."

Kid:

The entire town was abuzz with the news that Maka Albarn was returning home with a Harvard degree. In what no one knew. Kid was walking with some old friends from high school. Ox Ford, and Killik Rung. Ox was currently debating with Killik over what Maka looked like now.

"She's obviously going to be a librarian. With huge glasses, head always in a book. Can't understand reality." was his current rant.

"Is that so mister Ford? Or is this just some tantrum of yours because Maka is coming back a graduate of a school you swore you 'could get into with one hand tied behind your back'?" asked a slightly sarcastic voice from behind them. They all jumped. They hadn't even heard the youngest Evans boy walk up behind them.

They all turned around to see him standing there in a white dress shirt tucked into gray dress pants, a blue tie around his neck, he wore brown penny loafers and a matching grey dress coat slung over his arm. His unkempt, unsymmetrical hair, his bloody red eyes, and his sharp shark like teeth. All these features annoyed Kid, especially the hair.

"H-how long were you standing there?" stuttered Ox. He called this out only because he was safely behind Kid. Everyone knew that Soul had a short temper when it came to someone talking badly about his friends, but everyone also knew he wouldn't try anything on a Death family member certainly not the heir of the Death estate. No one was fool enough to risk their family's reputation like that, certainly not if they were a member of one of the five families. All through Kid's school career he was never in a fight, everyone fearing the social catastrophe it would cause their family.

"Long enough to hear you insult one of my friends." Answered Soul he certainly looked mad, but he was obviously restraining himself since hitting Ox meant he might hit Kid in the process. "Any way I have to go." Was what he said as he walked toward a white Cadillac. Starting the engine was a loud noisy process, but all three were sure they heard him swearing, and making death threats directed toward Ox.

"His hair is so unsymmetrical. It's disgusting!" Complained Kid in a slight whisper. The two other men exchanged strange looks with each other. Kid knew why, in fact he knew the entire town thought he was strange. No one would dare voice this, not directly around him or to him. He knew that everyone was afraid him, being the heir to the Death estate had its positives. Although he wished that someone would speak their mind about him, to him. He was tired of having to be respectful to everyone, he didn't want to be polite all the time, he didn't want to become mayor of any town. He wanted to be able to act like everyone else, to live a normal life. He desperately wished he'd never been born a Death, but he knew he'd never be able to undo this fact of his life.

He never voiced this to anyone, not even Liz and Patti. No one knew he felt this way. He desperately wished for someone he could voice this to, without them responding. Just listening to what he had to say truthfully.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay so im only going to focus on this story. If I start something else then im sure ill forget about this one. So now you all know why there's only one story on my profile. Review! As long as people keep reviewing ill keep adding chapters to the site! And none of that cheap favoriting it stuff! Write a review please! I don't know if I might've gotten something wrong. That's why I need your help!

Maka

They had been driving for at least three hours, and her legs had become extremely stiff. She was silently thankful when they stopped to get gas. Stretching her legs and body as if she were a cat proved sastisfactory, and calming even.

"How about Tsubaki and I set up lunch, while Black you fill up the car." She suggested.

"HOW DARE YOU! ARE YOU PROPOSING THAT YOUR GOD ACTUALLY DO MORTAL LABOR?" Black shouted. She quickly threw a dictionary at him, instantly shutting him up. Tsubaki forever the mediator was apologizing to the surrounding people, while at the same time trying to calm Black down.

"Tsubaki let's get lunch! I'm starving!" called Maka. Black had been acting especially difficult ever since they picked him from his dorm, with him running on the roof mind you. She had quickly thrown a heavy book at him to get him down. Maka sighed tiredly. There was really no calming that man down, he was always like that. Ever since they had first met. Once the car was filled up and they were all full from the excellent lunch Tsubaki had packed,then they set off once again on their seemingly endless drive to Georgia.

Kid

He'd been sitting in the library for how long he didn't know. He'd been reading a classical piece of literature, 'the catcher in the rye'. He had always had a curious taste in literature, preferring the classics over the newest books. He was pondering why this was so, when he began to feel his eyelids droop and grow heavier. The warmth from the sun beating down on the building, and the collective heavy mustyness of the books only worsened this.

Before he knew it the sun was setting through the library windows. Red, and orange light flooding into the building. Making it seem as if the floor was on fire. The long impending shadows of the bookshelves formed a kind of shield from the bright light allowing him to doze.

He would have gladly have gone back to sleep, and continued to his dream, had it not have been for the young library assistant. He was about the same age as Kid, but he looked much younger. His uneven pinkish hair was sliding from behind his ears. He looked extremely nervous.

"I don't know how to deal with someone falling asleep in the library." Kid heard him whispering. Kid sat bolt upright when he realized that it was extremely late in the day.

"What time is it? Do you know?" asked Kid forgetting for once to be polite, he was a Death. As a Death it was his job to be on time to all appointments, even the extremely boring ones were he'd fight just to keep one eye open.

The boy was surprised and began to cry. Silent tears streaming down his face, as a bit of snot started to dribble from his nose.

"I don't know how to d-deal with people. They're s-scary." Was all that Kid got out of him. Realizing it was useless to try talking to this boy, Kid rushed past him. He didn't know what time it was, but he had the dreaded feeling that he was extremely late. To an appointment that was very important to his father to boot.

Swearing silently under his breath Kid made a course for his home.

Which was all the way across town by thirty minutes on by car, but kid didn't have a car he'd found it unnessecary. Combined with the fact of his OCD, owning a car would have only been difficult.

A/N: yay! crona appears! but only briefly. i have no intention of adding medusa any time soon. and no arguments over crona's gender! in this story cronas a boy! so there! i love cliff hangers like this! whats the appoinment? where could Kids house be located in the town? you see i never gave a specific location. what do you think it looks like? review! all these questions will be answered in the next chapter! probably. i realize this chapter is short. i was tired so my creative juices are sluggish. although i think it turned out well.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks for the reviews! To Zkulldemon… I apologize about about the slightly mean PM I sent you. Anyway, yeah, this is actually chapter 5. Have fun reading!

Kid

He slowly walked up the steps to the mansion that was his home. Dreading the look on his father's face already, knowing fully well that it was a Death's job to keep up the charade of perfection, punctuality, and… well perfection.

He detested this. He hated everything about this town, but it was the only place (he felt) that people would truly try to except him. He stood outside the giant double doors that led to his family, and his doom. Even though no one outside the family would try anything, that didn't mean people in the family wouldn't. Growing up he only had Liz and Patti, considering all his cousins hated him because of his large inheritance.

Kid had at least two older brothers, but they had been sent away a long time ago. For what, he never knew. He had a feeling though it had to do with the family's strange process for choosing an heir.

When a child that was the product of the family head had the strange white lines on his raven black hair that meant he/she would be the one to take over the Death family estate. Apparently, in Kids opinion, his older brothers didn't have these so called white lines, and so they were sent off as soon as it became evident that they would never develop these lines. This usually took place when said child was still a baby, fortunetly they were given to a good orphanage, a young couple that can't get pregnant. Or even an elderly couple. The child is to take the name of its new family, and will never be told about its true family.

Everyone in town thought his family was perfect, but he knew the truth. His family wasn't generous, kind, and would prefer to keep to themselves instead of having to socialize so much. He detested his role as a political tool of sorts, and his entire family knew it.

He took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the two doors, to maintain symmetry of course, it was evident they had all been talking before he walked in. They had gone from an obvious clamor to a silence so eerie and so quiet he was sure he could hear a feather drop as if it were a bomb.

"Why Kid! How nice of the family heir to join us!" said his fourth (Fifth? Kid didn't know, he'd lost track) cousin William. William was easily a couple years older than him, and at least a foot taller than him.

"Yes. I suppose you have a good excuse for being late? Or did our little cousin think himself too important to be on time?" asked his second cousin Margaret. Margaret had raven black hair a common trait of the Death family. She was at least three years older than them both, and yet was a few inches shorter then Kid.

The accosts from his family continued like this for what seemed like three hours before someone finally said a defending word on his behalf.

"I suppose you guys were all perfectly on time, or early like me? In fact if I remember correctly Adam you only just got here a minute before Kid. So you're certainly one to talk about punctuality." Spoke up the one person who'd been watching all this happen. Anne, she had dyed purple hair, a slim almost anorexic figure, long legs, and bony elbows.

She was to Kid what a beacon of light in a hurricane is to a sailor, always there to defend him when he needed it most. At home with everything hidden away from public view, so it was more than a perfect time for his family to gang up on him. Even though she had offered him a shoulder to cry on, and someone to talk to. He had never excepted any of these offers, even though she had defended him on more than one occasion. He had never felt especially comfortable with her. At least not to the point that he felt he could discuss private thoughts, and matters with her.

In fact now that he thought of it, he'd never thought of anyone that way. He knew in fact that no one would want to, they wanted the illusion of perfection to last. Possibly to the end of time, and the fact that THIS fact sprang so easily and quickly to mind made him feel sick to his stomach.

He quickly left the room, to go find his father. He apparently had something urgent to discuss with him.

Maka

Things had finally started to look familiar to her. She knew that tree down by the creek they had glimpsed. She and Soul had played there when they were young, and hung out there when they were teenagers.

"Um… Maka?" asked Tsubaki

"What is it?"

"Which way do I turn down?" she asked, pointing out the windshield of the car to a fork in the road. The one to the left was an old dirt road, and the one to the right was a completely paved, brand new road. She noticed that the one on the left had a mailbox with a number that seemed familiar.

"Take the left. That's our drive way. Hence the mailbox." She responded after a moment of thought.

"Okay." She responded ready to go to sleep.

The car turned down the dirt road. A few minutes of clear grassy landscape was rudely interrupted by uniform lines of peach trees, cotton, and various other plants that had obviously been recent additions to the list of the plantations products.

The peaches looked round, plump, golden, sweet, and ready to be picked. This excited Maka, knowing that homemade peach ice cream was in their future for the summer.

The family had its own personal garden, complete with its own peach tree. That produced the sweetest, juiciest, largest peaches she'd ever seen grown in their plantation.

She usually spent most of her summers out there just sitting under the shade of the peach tree. The peach tree was the secret personal prize of the garden. It had been there for as long as she could remember. Of course there were other trees in the garden. The peach tree being the oldest plant there, gave it a special claim to the garden. In fact her father had told her that the garden was built around the tree.

She couldn't wait to see Soul, he would be surprised at how quickly she had gotten here.

A/N:warning: chapter 6 will possibly contain SoMa fan service, or inferences. have fun! i have to say though... you guys are the most paitent waiting-on-an-upload-but-the-author-is-kid-of-lazy-like-that people i've met. okay. so heres my lame excuse ioriginally thought i was going to use: i would have uploaded sooner, but my sense of time got all messed up thanks to this guy called the doctor. who kidnapped me, and he had me save the human race from an alien invasion. (teehee! look at the end of the first sentence for the excuse, and now the beginning of the second, like the first and last words, see anything? message me if you do! and if you know who the doctor is!) here's the real reason: SCHOOL IS HARD!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: okay so I know this is a long time coming, but to all of you that waited this long… I LOVE YOU! Not love love but you know what I mean. Anyways… ONWORD!

Kid

He stepped out of his fathers room, the look on his face was perplexing and strange.

He couldn't believe what his father had asked him to do.

*flashback time*

Kid cautiously pushed open the door to his fathers room. Looking around the dimly light room he soon spotted his father hidden beneath the thick blankets of his large bed.

He appeared as if like some kind of alien, with tubes running out of his body every which way. His health had been failing ever since two weeks before Kid turned 21.

He wasn't able to eat as well as he used to. He had become so thin and small, he seemed so much more fragile that day than any of the others. His now almost non-existent torso was slowly sinking into the many pillows supporting his back. His arms were thin and seemed as fragile as glass, with a tube intruding on the wrinkled sagging flesh every ten inches. His now clearly visible blue veins seem to be like a tree. A singular stump around his wrist, then branching out all through his body. Thin white hair seemed to float as if underwater around his face. His golden irises shown like a cats in the dimly lighted room.

" Hello Kiddo!" he said in hoarse optimistic voice" how are you today? Did you notice that I need only one less tube than yesterday?"

"yes father I noticed" responded the young man. Cringing inwardly knowing that he had decided, as the heir, to not prolong his fathers suffering, and to slowly turn off his life support machines one at a time. This was probably another reason why his family seemed to hate him.

"anyway Kiddo as you might have heard Maka Albarn is home, and with a degree as well!"

"yes father I know."

"as the heir to this family I wish for you to go meet her. Congratulate her on all the hard work she put in to getting the degree. "

"why do you want me too father?"

"you are the heir to this family, the Albarns are one of the five main families. Us Deaths must keep a good image. Your also acting on my behalf, since it is obvious I can't at the moment, and I would gladly go and meet her if I were able to." The look the old man gave the young man was filled with pride, cunning, love, and knowledge of something he wasn't yet aware of.

*flashback time over*

So Kid guessed he'd go 'congratulate Maka Albarn tomorrow. Because he was determined to postpone this meeting as long as was possible for him. he didn't know why though, he didn't know why he was so hesitant to meet her.

A/N: so there you have it… chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: okays! So I decided in this chapter … THERE SHALL BE AN EXCITING DEVLOPMENT! Heh heh I hope you enjoy it my lovelies! Thank you soooo much for waiting this long for an update!

Maka

When she finally woke up, at first she was confused. So used to the familiar comfortable walls of her dorm back at the school. She barely recognized the walls of her childhood.

She barely recognized the mahogany four poster bed, with the curtains surrounding it drawn. Her intricately carved dresser, and her old full length mirror. The most recent addition to the room was a desk she used all throughout her high school career. Which she had hated more than anything.

Out of place in this giant room, was the suitcases still packed by the door. Never opened, were just lain there by the door. As if sending a subconscious message to her to get out of this town while she could. While there was no engagement of any kind to hold her here.

She wanted to leave, in truth she wanted to run, but this was the only place she'd ever known. Now that she was done with school, she didn't know what to do with herself. For she knew as soon as the leaves began turning color Tsubaki and Black would leave for California, and leave her here to her own devices.

She was always envious of Black in a small way. He had always known what he had wanted to do, and even found a way for it to happen. Tsubaki had someone who she would follow to the end of the universe, just because he asked her too. She sighed, she hadn't slept well last night.

Getting out of bed she took this opportunity to look out her window at the horizon, and blushed when she saw that it was barely sunrise. Quickly reminding herself that she had gotten up earlier than this back in college, she proceeded to get dressed.

Never a fan of dresses, she decided to wear her comfortable red pants. Her favorite t-shirt; a olive green v-neck, with the words 'The Olive Branch' written in black lettering on the front. She than decided upon her worn old blue converse, for foot her underwear, and clothes on.

She went down stairs to eat an early breakfast. Only to meet her father.

He sat at the kitchen table, his shoulder length red hair was swept back in a ponytail. He wore working clothes. He sipped a mug of coffee, and held it close to him, a habit Maka had noticed at a young age.

She stood in the doorway. Not certain about what to do. She had never hated her Papa but she hadn't exactly liked him either. Just as Maka was about to make the decision to go back up to her room until he left to work in the fields. He noticed her standing there hesitating.

"Why don't you come on in? I'll make you some breakfast." He asked.

"okay" was her response, but she entered the room cautiously still not sure about what to do.

(line break thingy! XD)

Crispy bacon, and a spinach and cheese omlette were soon pushed in front of her. A mug was filled with coffee next to this.

While he had cooked they had talked. About the good old days, when her Mama could stand to be in the same room as her Papa. They had laughed, and even cried a little. Maka was having a good time, and thought maybe their relationship could finally go on the mend.

He left for work, and Maka finished her breakfast. Left the house to go to town. If she was right, then the library would be open. Even at this ridiculous hour, it was just the way the library was run.

When she got to town. She passed by the silent shops, and windows. Their lights not on for their owners were on their way, or still asleep. After only a few minutes of walking, she found herself at the public library. An establishment she had spent much time in throughout her days in Death City. She walked up the few steps there where , and entered the building.

Almost immediately she bumped into something. A large back that was almost like a wall. Inky black hair swayed as the large figure turned around. His eyes were just as black as his hair. His fist were large and looked good for punching. No one would've thought it was used for putting books away. His biceps were large. Very large. In fact a body builder would be envious of them. his strength was uncanny, and was put to good use in the library. He stared at Maka, as if he felt he'd seen her before. Which he had of course. She would've pointed this out but he wasn't very bright, but he always felt good when he realized stuff on his own. His eyes light up and it was clear he recognized her now.

"Hey, Maka." He said in a thick georgian accent.

"Hi Ragnarok. Good to see you again."

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Excitement! Ragnarok appears! What will happen next time? I don't know! I'm basically making this up as I go along. Anyways I know I said I'd try to make chapters longer…but…um… ehhehheh! Sorry! This is short because I'm writing this late at night!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I. AM. SO. SORRY! I can't believe how long it took me just to get the idea of their meeting! I am so sorry! Thank you for being soooooo patient! But as we all know lady inspiration is scarce and rare.

Kid

He'd been successfully avoiding her for over a week now. Everyday his father had asked him if he'd talked to her yet. Everyday he said no, until finally his father told him. No, ORDERED him to go see her.

It was a sunny day, late morning/early afternoon. The occasional breeze blew through the plants of the plantation. He'd wanted to look professional, so he wore a suit. He soon discovered what a mistake that was.

With his jacket hung over his arm, his tie loosened he walked up the old steps. He took the first step, than suddenly something nagged at him from the back of his mind. Telling him he'd done this before. He decided it was for the many times his father told him to come out here. Show them he wasn't only friends with the Thompson sisters.

He took a deep breath, and knocked on the screen door. There came no answer. It appeared as if no one was home.

He was about to abandon ship, and just leave. When suddenly someone said from behind him; "Who are you?" he was about to turn around and confront the offender. How could they not know who he was?

When he did though, he saw a short man. Wearing a white t-shirt, worn denim jeans, and … dress shoes? His hair was blue, and had a height and shape. That definetly wasn't normal for hair. His eyes were too far away to be able to tell what color they were. His skin was tan.

He heard the door open behind him, and a calm sweet motherly voice say; "Black, who is this? Do you want to come inside for some lemonade?" he turned once againto accept the offer, and was greeted by a warm smile. Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail, she was rather thin. Although she gave the impression that she was strong none the less, and to add to it all she had a rather generous chest.

"Thank you, ma'am." was his reply. The woman smiled at him, and stepped aside to let him. As he was about to take his first step inside. The man called Black rushed up from behind him, and pushed him aside. The woman looked at the man horrorfied as he passed.

"BLACK! Why are you being so rude to our geust?" she shouted at him as he disappeared inside the large house. Kid stepped inside as she was telling him to get back here, and apologize.

"It's really no trouble ma'am. I just stopped by to say something for my father. Is Ms. Albarn here?" He wanted this to be over with. He wished she was home, so he could just congratulate her. Leave, than never having to deal with Maka Albarn again. He'd been dreading this all morning, and he still didn't know why.

"She's out at the moment, and probably won't be back 'till lunch. Why don't you stay 'till then?" these were the dreaded words he'd been wishing would never be said. He'd really wanted to get this over with, and not have to speak to her again.

"Do you know where she is ma'am?" he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He didn't want to stick around.

"I'm sorry I don't." was her reply.

In the end Kid had to accept the invitation of lemonade.

At around noon the woman, whom he'd learned was named Tsubaki, offered him lunch. He accepted. Knowing it might be awhile before the Albarn girl turned up.

At 5:00 pm he heard the front screen door slam. The sun was quickly fading from the sky.

"Anybody home?" asked a disembodied female voice.

"We're in here." called Tsubaki "Maka, someone's here to see you."

"Who is it?" asked the voice as it got louder, closer.

Then suddenly the voice took a form, the form it chose left Kid breathless. As she turned the corner her sandy blonde pigtails swayed with the act. Her emerald eyes glinted in the fading light, her thin fingers wrapped around the door frame so as to making turning easier. She was wearing old jeans, a baggy t-shirt, and green converse. Despite her outward appearance she gave the impression of knowledge, sophistication, and pride. For a while he stared at her, she returned the favor.

Then her features seemed to go blank, then panicky, then finally settled on a smile. her smile was obviously fake


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am such a terrible human being! This is the worst thing I've ever done to you people. I was sitting here looking at my stats while browsing through tumblr. When suddenly I realized something… I HAVEN'T UPDATED AT ALL! I LEFT YOU ALL HANGING! But I have a good excuse I swear! Anyways—TO THE STORY! (/=3=)/

Maka

She didn't want him here. She didn't want anything to do with him. she wanted to silently spend her days here. Without anyone noticing, anything. She'd wanted nothing to do with him. She told herself that first night after he'd congratulated her on his father's behalf and left, she had no way of knowing how wrong she really was.

As she trudged upstairs, trying her best to ignore Tsubaki's questioning glances. She escaped slowly to her room. Where she was left to reflect on the evening's events.

*flash back time! *

They stared at eachother for awhile, as she silently panicked.

They'd been seated in the lounge, a much more comfortable place then the kitchen. Which was where Tsubaki had seated him.

His golden eyes roamed up down her body. starting at her toes, then ending on her eyes. He unabashedly stared back at her.

The worst part of it was… she didn't think she really cared. She felt her breath hitch slightly in her lung when his eyes swept over her again. Finally she chose to break the silence.

"Was there some business you had with me? Which you've forgotten?" her eyes stared back at his imploringly. His black eyebrows raised themselves, at the obviously sarcastic remark. She didn't want anything to do with him, and she took great care in making this evident in her voice. When he didn't speak, she did. "If you have nothing to tell me, then please leave. I have no intention of sitting awkwardly in silence with a man who has a habit of staring at me."

Her cheeks were hot, and she knew she looked…how did Tsubaki fondly describe her? Tsundere, that was the word. She looked at him, and noticed a wave of shock go over his feature. F only for a brief moment.

Now he chose to speak. "Sorry. I'm just trying to remember where I've seen you before."

Her eyes went wide at this. "M-maybe at school. We did attend the same high school after all."

He raised his eyebrows further at the stutter. "Possibly. Anyway my father told me to come and tell you 'Congratulations, from the Death family.' That is the business I had with you." He stood up at that moment, and she did too. Surprised to see how taller he was now, than when she first met him at the yearly party. They did not say another word to eachother. Maka silently showed him out, an dhe silently left.

*flashback over over*

Maka sta on her bed now. Head in her hands.

If she wanted nothing to do with him, why had her heart fluttered when he'd bid her goodnight? With that strange look in his golden, catlike eyes?

A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I know this is short… I have no excuse except RL and tumblr ate my face for awhile there…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: lucky for you guys I got inspiration for this chapter! Yay! Am currently listening to French people sing. Double yay!

Death:

They all thought he was a senile naïve old man. He was no such thing, he'd been running Death City since his father had, and was still running it. Even as he lay in his bed dying. He knew they were pulling the life support slowly.

None of them came to see them, only as obligation. Did any of his family care that he was slowly dying? No.

Only his son, Kid. He was always such a well behaved child. Even when he was a baby he barely ever cried, and this fact scared his late wife to no end. Causing her to go into depression, he figured it must've been a delayed reaction to having her first two children taken away from her. She was always so quiet, and never seemed to want to be of any disturbance to him. even when she became sick and depressed. She never complained when she had the right too.

Kid looked so much like her sometimes. It would be little things, like a small moment of when he'd simply look up at his father from staring at his hands. Or he'd even act like her most of the time. He never complained, and kept it all bottled up inside of him. he was so surprisingly quiet for the future mayor of a town.

Everyday he'd ask him if he went to go see Maka, everyday he'd said no.

Finally he had to order Kid to go see her, setting his plan into motion. If anyone could make him talk it was that proud girl. He'd met her once before, when her father had come over to discuss some things. Her emerald eyes had peeked out at him from behind her father's leg. She was so cute.

Today he'd gone to see her. He was absolutely sure of it. "So when he comes to see me. I'll ask him how it went." Mr. Death thought to himself. So there he sat in anticipation staring at the large door that would open soon.

When they did they creaked open slowly. Kid poked his head around the door, making sure he wasn't disturbing his father from sleep. He saw that he was awake, and slowly made his way to the bedside.

"How'd it go Kiddo?" asked Mr. Death. He studied him carefully, catching the way a silent blush crept to his sons face.

"it went well. I told her congratulations, then I left." Was his son's reply.

"did you tell her about the party?"

"What?" Kid's head shot up at the mention of the yearly party.

"did you tell her she's going to be honored at the yearly party? I decided it this morning. You need to go back and tell her she's going to be honored. Goodness we don't want to scare the poor girl, when at the party we're honoring her and she had no clue." A sly smile crept up his old features.

"n-no. I wasn't informed."

"well of course you weren't! I decided after you left this morning. And none those useless people down stairs would go and fetch you for me!"

"um… should I go back?"

"of course! Go back tomorrow if at all possible!" he felt like throwing his hands up in the air in celebration.

"o-okay." And his son left.

If his plan worked, than he wouldn't stutter anymore, his son would confidently state his ideas. He'd actually say 'no' to the position of head of the Death family. And finally this pointless cycle would be broken.

Kid:

He walked down the hall to his room. The previous conversation playing over and over in his head.

He was to go back, and talk to her again. He told himself that he dreaded it. Yet his heart soared at the thought of speaking to her again.

H sat on his bed, and his mind replayed images over and over again.

Soft peach skin. Blonde hair falling elegantly around her shoulders, long legs hidden under jeans. Emerald eyes that stared straight at him, and supple lips that challenged him.

He pushed the images away, telling himself he felt nothing. He changed for bed, and crawled beneath his covers.

In his dream that night emerald eyes were on every girl's faces. They all challenged him. they all had blonde hair in pigtails.

Yep. He felt absolutely nothing toward her. Nothing at all.

However when he woke the next morning, he found himself eagerly planning how he'd go about telling her she was going to be honored.

He walked out of the house, wearing a white dress shirt and gray dress pants. a Death must be presentable after all. He towards the library, he wanted to check out a book. He'd read at least a million times. Couldn't hurt to make it a million and one.

He climbed up the cement steps to the local library. Determination in his eyes.

He entered the building from the weary heavy heat of the morning. To be greeted by an old air conditioner. Kid made quick work of getting to the aisle where the book was. He located it with professional speed and determination.

Such was his determination that he never noticed blonde hair stnd beside him, until a peach colored hand grabbed the book's spine at that same time as he did. He followed the hand from its fingers to its elbow. From its elbow to its shoulder, to its neck, to its chin, and finally to emerald eyes that had been flashing through his dreams all night long.

He felt like gasping, or giving some exclamation to his surprise. Because he was staring straight into the face of Maka Albarn.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: kay. So I was sitting here telling myself that need to write something. When finally I asked myself "wait. What happened in the last chapter?" so I looked, and was surprised at how long it was! Although not as long as my first chapters. Still pretty long 'though.

Maka:

She finally let her hands uncover her face. She slowly almost automatically undid her ponytails. She felt a blush spread across her cheeks. She closed her eyes, got up to change, and hit her toe on something.

Sucking in her breath she opened her eyes, and looked down at one of her suitcases. She sent it a silent scolding glare, than proceeded to change into her pajamas. Her jeans hit the floor with soft dull thuds. Her shoes lay abandoned and scattered by the door.

She changed into her light blue pajamas. She forcefully focused on changing alittle too much. To push the images from her mind.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she found her eyelids drooping, and her limbs growing heavy.

That night she dreamed.

*the dream*

Maka was in high school again. Her hair was shorter, her voice was cracking and beginning to change. Pimples dotted her face, and the deodorant didn't seem to work as well as Soul's.

She walked down the halls of Death City High School. She clutched her books to her chest, her bag securely around her shoulder. Her eyes scanned the hallway. Searching for Soul.

Where was he? He'd said he would meet her by her locker for lunch that morning.

Her eyes coasted over the faces, her head moved little. She allowed her eyes to do all the work.

She knew it was dangerous, to just stand there unguarded by Soul like she usually was. Vonerable to attack of any kind. Especially verbal. Verbals attacks weren't unknown to her, and she dreaded being vunerable like this too much. Because of the times were she was verbally attacked/ they clawed at her flesh, broke bones, spilled blood, caused bruises, deep cuts. With only their words. Words were powerful. She knew this now.

Just as she was about to give up and retreat to her favorite teacher's classroom. She was surrounded. By the Thompson sisters. Their eyes glowed evilly with the prospect of meat to rip away from her. The shorter ones mouth twitched, but she was interrupted by her older sister.

"Hey Alban. Where's that boyfriend of yours?" she asked sarcasm dripping from each word. She cut a line down her arm, hitting a tendon, and exposing muscle.

"what's up with your outfit? Are you some kind of nun?" asked the shorter one. Blood began dripping down her arm, the girl streaked it across her face. Breaking her knees in the process.

"i-I think my outfit is just fine." Stuttered maka. It was a dangerous bold move. They looked at eachother amused, they both began clawing at her skin breaking away flesh. Showing her bones.

"are you kidding me? You have absolutely zero sense of fashion. But I geusse you can wear whatever you want when you're a Albarn. Especially with a daddy that's acting all chummy with the mayor." She curb stomped her jaw, leaving her unable to speak. Then they went in for the kill. They pulled off her fingernails, they broke each and every single one of her fingers and toes. They reached into her eyesocketts and pulled out her emerald eyes. Purring like jungle cats or lionesses. Yes they were lionesses and she the quick retreating prey gazelle.

The torture went on and on. She felt helpless and dead, and broken. When a voice smooth and silent spoke. It was full of confidence, and command. It was the voice of a prince lion.

"Liz! Patty! What are you doing?" the lionesses spun around stuttering. STUTTERING. The great strong lionesses that had laid into her knew their error immediately.

"Kid! We were jus-" began the taller lioness

"You were just? Just what? Teasing making fun of and tormenting this girl?" his waved a pale paw in her direction. Maka knew this was the wounded gazelles last chance to flee. To get to safety, to find Soul and cry into his shoulder.

Yet her legs were shredded, and she was kept firmly where she was. Her eyes downcast she bit what little of her lip remained. She knew that the mauling would just be twice as worse next time.

Slowly everything came backed into focus, and she realized that the lionesses had departed. The prince lion was talking to her.

Why? What was he saying? Why would a prince lion speak to her? A gazelle?

He looked into her eyes and asked her "are you okay?"

This sent shockwaves through her. He asked if she was OKAY? Did she look NOT okay?

Suddenly the gazelle was panicking, her mask was seen through. Seen through by a stranger she didn't know. Than she acted brashly, not caring that her lips lay shredded around her like confetti. No matter that they'd broken her jaw, she spoke.

"I. Am. Fine. Thank you" then she fled. The pain was great in her jaw, but her pride even greater.

Suddenly the floor gave out from under her. When she finally realized who that was. It was Kid, the heir to the Death family. She'd spoken like that, to the heir of the TOWN.

She slowly started falling into a deep black abbiss. Finally she made it to Soul. finally she was in the range of safety.

Maka awoke with a start to the sound of a cocks crow. Her heart beating fast against her ribcage.

As it hit her, that hadn't been a dream. It was much to vivid. It had been a memory.

She immediately flew out of bed, away from the memory. Away from the feelings.

She changed as if she had somewhere she needed to be. Which she didn't, she was to seek refuge within the library shelves for the day. Dissolve into the great works that she'd read in high school.

High school.

Lionesses.

KID.

At this realization, the gazelle flew down the stairs. Ran across the urban terrain, and into the familiar arms of Shakespeare and poe.

She located her first book expertly, with the kind of speed only a person who knew the layot of the library by memory could.

She pulled an invisible bubble around her. Blocking her from any noise and touch. Until she reached up, and a pale paw reached up with her, effectively popping her bubble

She turned not relenting her hold on the spine. To stare into the golden eyes of a prince lion.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: anyways here you go… can't remember when I last updated this story… WORKED SUPER HARD ON THIS AND MADE IT SUPER LONG FOR ALL Y'ALL!

Kid

His breath was short as he stared into emerald eyes, green eyes that stared right back.

He watched mutely as her eyes grew wide, her slim eyebrows raised to her forehead. Panic streaked across her face. She looked away, first at the bookshelf opposite, than at the book she was holding. His elegant long pale fingers brushing up against hers. She felt the blush erupt over her cheeks, and kid watched with mild amusement as her skin was dusted a light red.

All he could think was that she looked absolutely lovely. He stared at her face as she attempted to pull away from his hand without removing her grip of the book.

His eyes then began to travel slowly downwards. Towards her thin neck, then her collarbone, skating across her shoulders, and staring resting on her chest. Which was partly exposed to him from his vantage point of height. He spotted the fabric that was her bra, and his breath hitched. If only slightly, as his mind instantaneously conjured up images of her. Shirtless, braless, her small chest bare to air. His eyes raked over her chest slowly. As a scene played out in his mind, a scene that involved her slowly removing her shirt then her bra. A scene that was cut off when his eyes moved downwards further. Towards her legs, long thin legs, cream colored skin peaked out at him from a knee length skirt.

"Um…" he heard the shaky voice say. Hesitant from the way his fingers brushed over hers.

"Yes?" asked Kid. His golden eyes looking up from her figure, pulling away from the indecent images that played across his mind. Taunting him. He stared into her endless green eyes getting lost for a moment. A confronting sound passed her lips, threatening even.

"I would appreciate it if you let go of my book," she was staring straight at him. Not faltering in her stare as he looked her, shocked. She continued to stare at him as he processed quickly what she'd said.

"I believe you are mistaken," began Kid putting on the most charming voice he had, "I've been living in this town longer, so by-"

"We're the same age, I thought you were smarter than thinking that you were older than me. Which you aren't" Maka snorted her reply, her voice was filled with confidence and pride. Kid raised his eyebrow, and his golden orbs gave off a questioning gleam.

"Really?" he felt challenged, and he'd be damned if he didn't rise to it," well than how about a contest for this?"

He was delighted when the comment got her to take her eyes off the book's spine. She looked straight at him, once again intrigued.

"What kind of contest?" she asked

"A simple little quiz," he smiled as he began thinking of questions to come," We take turns and ask each other questions. Whoever gets the most correct gets to check out the book, and a favor or something from the loser."

"Okay, I guess it sounds fair. Are the questions about this book?" the blonde asked gesturing to the item in question.

"Of course, I'll start…" he smiled again thinking of how well he knew every page, paragraph, and word within the two sides of the cover.

(time break thingy! YAY!)

Kid grinned as he sat at the wooden table in the library. Victoriously reading the book he'd won.

He couldn't help but snicker at how cute she looked, with her cheeks puffed and lips pursed. He knew that she was prideful he'd just never known how prideful. His mind once again played over the scene and image of her realizing she'd lost. Preferring to stick to the parts that wouldn't get you in trouble if your parents starting reading this now. Way to keep it PG kid, even though you were fantasizing about her earlier.

He let his mind wander onto what kind 'favor' he could ask of her, he was thinking of a date. Not only would he get to see her again, but it was also a perfect opportunity to tell her about the whole yearly ball business. He'd nearly forgotten about it, way to keep your priorities straight kid.

As his eyes skated over the words with ease, his mind was far off. Concocting scenarios in which to go to her house to ask her to dinner.

He immediately banned the one that involved losing a pen. While shunning the one that resulted in him helicoptering over a bunch of flowers, and just plain ignoring the one that had him simply busting down her door and kidnapping her.

His inner monologue was interrupted by a loud voice shou-" HEY LOOK SIS IT'S KID! HIIIII KIIID!"

"PATTY WILL YOU SHUT UP! WE'RE IN A LIBRARY! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET IN HERE!" shouted the taller sister just as loudly.

Kid watched the two with mild disdain, letting them know how strongly he disapproved with his indifferent face. He was also mildly annoyed, he could feel the right reason between his finger when patty ha- "SO KIIIIID I WAS WONDERING WHO'RE YOU GONNA TAKE TO THE YEARLY BALL? YOU CAN'T GO ALONE ANYMORE!"

"Yeah kid you're, like, an actual dude now. And a Death at that, so you can't, like, be seen at that party alone. Know what I mean?" elaborated the other one quietly. Even though he cringed at each 'like' she said mid-sentence. Seriously what is up with people, like, doing that?

He gawked at the two girls, he knew exactly where this was going before they even went there. They'd tried it many times before. So he hopped right onto the nope train to fuckthisville, TUMBLR SHOUT- OUT!

"Liz, Patty," he began knowing this would be long day already, "I'm not taking you to the ball. Either of you, I just do not think of you that way. Understand?"

"Oh, well whatever. Anyone you do think of that way?" Liz's question catching him off guard as images of Maka swam through his mind. He felt the blush before it happened.

The two just smirked at him, knowing fully well now that he did in fact have feelings for someone. The two looked at eachother making a secret silence promise to find who, and to get them together with him.

"Who is it?" they both asked disturbingly calm for once.

A/N: okay who thought the favor was going to be sexual? Raise your hand if you did.*raises hand* I KNOW I WAS SOOOO SURPRISED! THAT WAS LIKE A COMPLETE CURVBALL! So I was trying out the whole making comment in the story… tell me what you thought of them. I LOVE CLIFF HANGER! XD also since I've been gone for so long I made this long as well.


End file.
